


Give and Take

by craple



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy’s first gift for Kory is a vibrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> some roy/kory drabbles, 'cause i absolutely _adore_ these two.

Roy’s first gift for Kory is a vibrator.

Obviously, she doesn’t know how to use the vibrator, and since asking Jason is out of the picture – as it would definitely feel strange for her, if she does – she goes to Roy.

This must be his original plan all along, she thinks, as Roy _‘teaches’_ her the many ways to use it. He ties her up and presses the vibrator _deep_ inside her, against the spot that makes her see _white_ ; makes her keen and moan and _writhe_ , until she comes from the nth times that night, two of Roy’s fingers knuckles-deep inside her body, while his free hand explores the rest of her lazily.

She wouldn’t mind another gift, she thinks. If it is as marvelous as this one is. Kory tells Roy so, when he licks her clit and nibbles at it gently between his teeth, and she pulls at the restraint holding her in place once more. Roy looks at her, his lips wet from her juices, smirking in a way she wants to kiss him for it.

“Next time,” Roy says, _promises_. “Next time.” And then he buries his head between her thighs until his name is the only thing she can remember of saying, nothing more.


End file.
